Kuroshitsuji High
by WolfKnox
Summary: Callum BlackFoot a shy, video game nerd, whom happens to be a freshman. He attends Creekwood South High, he falls in Love with Grell Sutcliff whom is a junior can their love survive the drama of high school? Yaoi mostly, Rated M for later chapters, swearing, sexual content, and bullying. GrellXOC, SebbyXOC, AloisXOC, and many more couples to go.
1. First day Pt 1

**WolfKnox: Ok so this story takes place in modern times and Grell and Callum go to the same high school, there's a few other oc's as well. It's mostly yaoi and rated M for later chapters, swearing and sexual content. Please Review and tell me what you think. I own nothing except Callum BlackFoot, Hunter Braxton, and Oliver BlackWood.**

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji High: First Day Pt. 1**

Callum BlackFoot was a freshman, an shy clumsy freshman. He lived with his father Thedore Warren but likes to be called the Undertaker because of his job, Callum's father runs a funreal parlor. Callum was aware that he was adopted but he didn't care, he thought of Theo as his father and Theo thought of him as a son.

But anyway today is the first day of school and Callum was nervous and didn't really want to go to school. He was wearing his black zip up hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath it, black skinny jeans, with a black belt around his waist, black and red striped socks, and black sneakers. He put his hood over his head, grabbed his phone and stuffed in his pocket.

He grabbed an apple of the counter and starting eating it, his book black was slung around his shoulder. He was one straping it and waved goodbye to his dad as he headed to school. His school was called Creekwood South High, their mascot was the wolf.

Callum arrived at school, he got a slip in the mail with his locker and locker combonation. As he looked for his locker he ran into a crazy loud ravenette with green eyes, he had a heavy british accent like himself. The ravenette was wearing a white hoodie with cat ears attached to the hoodie, he was wearing a black bandana around his neck as well.

The ravenette smiled and said "I'm sorry I ran into you! I was just kinda lost and looking for my locker... Oh pardon my manners! I'm Oliver Blackwood but you can call me Olly~" Olly stuck out his hand and Callum hesitantly shook Olly's hand. Callum smiled and said "I'm Callum BlackFoot."

Olly asked Callum "Hey what's your locker number? Mine's 1456." Callum looked at his slip and said "I'm locker 1455." Olly squealed with delight and said "We're locker bros!" He quickly grabbed Callum's hand and bolted to his locker. Callum was being dragged by a hyper loud amusing teen he just met moments ago, today was going to be quite interesting.

As they arrived at their lockers, a tall handsome boy with white hair and sunglasses was leaning against Olly's locker. He had a smug look on his face and a toothpick in his mouth. He was wearing a leather jacket with a black scarf around his neck, black skinny jeans with a batman belt around his waist, black punk boots, and a black t-shirt with a red paw print on it.

He had an heavy austrilian accent, he began to speak "Well well well... if it isn't two little freshman." He walked up to them and they were only up to his shoulder in height. He said "I'm Hunter Braxton, gutiarist, and senior." Hunter grinned and said "You guys are pretty cool, laters I guess." He walked away with both of his hands shoved in his pockets.

Olly opened his locker and found placed his red bookback in it as he waited for Callum to put his stuff in his locker. Callum closed his locker and looked at his schedule, his first class was Art. Callum smiled and said "My favorite class first, finally something good happened."

Olly chuckled at Callum's reaction, Olly said "Oh Callum it's so good to know you smile and laugh sometimes. Well my first class is theater." Olly squealed and flashed his signature grin, Olly then began to speak again "Oh yes! Acting is my favorite thing to do!" Callum smiled at Olly's reaction, Callum checked his phone. "Ah Shit..."Callum said, class starts at 8:10 and it was 8:07.

Callum said to Olly "Olly class starts in 3 minutes I'll see you later alright?" Olly nodded his head and sprinted to class screaming something about sugar, Callum walked to art class with his hood over his head and his hair covering his eyes. His hands were in the pockets of his hoodie and he had an emotionless look on his face.

He arrived in art class and the teacher was , he had orange hair and his eyes were so deep and beautiful. He wore a blue jacket, a reb ribbon tied in a bow around his neck, long black pants, and black boots with gold buttons. Looking around the class room he looked for a place to sit, Callum found a chair next to an incredibly sexy rehead with glasses.

Callum sat next to the rehead who was currently talking to a tall handsome boy with black hair and red eyes. The boy wore a grey jacket, white t-shirt, black scarf, black skinny jeans, and black boots. The boy had an annoyed look on his face as the rehead kept talking to him, the boy looked at Callum and said "Sutcliff talk to the new kid sitting next to and quit bothering me."

The redhead turned around and looked at Callum and instantly squealed at how cute Callum looked. The rehead was wearing a red hoodie with a white dress shirt sticking out of it, black skinny jeans, black and red shoes, black fingerless gloves, and his glasses. The rehead began to speak "Why hello there handsome, I am Grell Sutcliff! The sexiest person alive!"

Callum nodded and responded with "I'm Callum BlackFoot and I love video games." Grell giggled and said "So Callum what's your favorite video game?" Callum's eyes lit up with excitement and said "Oh dear I have to choose just one? Well that would be borderlands 2, it's not only a wonderful game but it has so much art and detail into it! Plus it's a pretty well thought out plot plus it's also funny. Oh and don't forget about the hundreds of guns in the game!"

Grell grinned finding Callum to be quite adorable and nerdy hot, Grell smirked and asked "Callum darling an adorable guy like yourself has to have a girlfriend!" Callum snickered and shook his head replying with "No Grell I play for a different team, team rainbow." Grell grinned with delight perhaps he can Callum to fall in love with him.


	2. First Day Pt 2

**WolfKnox: Ok just to let you guys know every chapter of this story is told through somebody else's view so it keeps it interesting. So this chapter is going to be through Olly's eyes! So um enjoy and review! Oh and before I forget sorry about the first chapter being kinda short and it was a kind of an introduction chapter now we have 1****st**** person view of each character! This chapter also introduces another oc of mine, He's Caleb Praxs.**

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji High: First Day Pt. 2**

I arrived in theater class, the kids stopped talking and looked at me. There was a kid with platinum blonde hair and the most striking blue eyes I have ever seen. He licked his lips and winked at me, I blushed slighty.

There weren't any desks except for the teacher's desk, instead there were metal black fold up chairs. I sat down in one next to the blonde kid who winked at me. I thought to myself 'This kid is kinda cute...' He looked at me and said "Oh your cute~ I'm Alois Trancy!"

I blushed and said "I'm Oliver but you can call me Olly BlackWood!" He smirked and said "A cute name for a cute guy~ You must be a freshman I'm a sophmore." I blushed redder when he called me cute, he smirked when he saw me blush.

A kid with shaggy blonde hair and lavender eyes looked at me and squealed happily, he ran over to me and took my hand and kissed it. He then said "My dear little robin you like quite adorable!" I was little creeped out by this guy, I kinda yanked my hand back and shuddered.

I was uncomfortable and said "Thanks...?" He squealed even more once he heard my voice, he then winked at me as we walked back to his chair. A boy with light blonde and brown hair and glasses glared at me, I thought to myself 'Could that boy be jealous that creepy guy was talking to me?'

I asked Alois "Hey Alois? Who was that guy? And who's that guy with blonde and brown hair?" He looked at me and answered with a smug face "The guy who just kissed your hand? That's Aleister Chamber, he's a junior and he's a rich kid like me! He's a huge flirt and has a new date each week. And you mean Caleb Praxs? He's a sophmore and cool guy, he's funny as hell. He's always reading something and he's pretty smart too~"

The teacher was fairly tall I'd say about over 6 feet, he was rather handsome. He had short black hair and what seemed as golden eyes. He also wore glasses which I thought was pretty cool. He wore a nice button up white shirt, a black jacket over it unzipped, a black tie around his neck, black trousers, black socks sticking out from the ankles of his trousers, a nice pair of black shoes, and a nice black belt around his waist.

The teacher began to speak "Hello class, I'm Mr. Faustus your teacher for theatre class. Now class we're doing a school play any suggestions?" I raised my hand and said "Perhaps Romeo and Juilet?" The teacher nodded his head in agreement.

I smiled Romeo an Juilet was my favorite play! Yes! I did a fist pump and grinned with delight, Alois chuckled at my reaction and so did Aleister. I blushed red, the bell rang and said "Class dismissed."

I walked out of the class smiling until Caleb grabbed be by my the hem of my shirt and shoved me against a locker. He had an angry look in his eyes, he said in a threatening tone "Stay away from Aleister Chamber little freshman or bad things will happen to you." He smirked as he let go of my shirt, I fell to the ground with a thud.

He walked away with a scowl on his face and in his hands was a sketch book. Sitting against the lockers I thought to myself 'So Caleb likes Aleister? Seems so... Quite cute... but Aleister probably doesn't even notice that Caleb likes him... Oh I'm going to play match-maker and help them!' I smiled happily to myself and my mind drifted to thinking about Alois.

He was charming, funny, and sexy. Seems I might be falling for the sexy blonde, I wonder what Callum is up to. My next class was orchestra, I played acoustic gutiar ever since I was 8. That was 6 years ago, I chuckled softly to myself remembering how happy was father was when I picked it up and played a nickleback song on it.

My father is awesome! He divorced mum because well mum was total whore! Mum wasn't just a whore she was a huge bitch, she always called me her little mistake. She slept with everybody when dad found out she was sleeping with her boss they got a divorce. I was so happy!

I ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor not wanting to be late, I fell up the stairs and that senior guy Hunter was leaning against the wall and he laughed at me. I glared at him he walked over to me and stuck out his hand and said "Take my hand kid." I took his hand and he pulled me up onto my two feet. I smiled and said "Thanks Hunter." He chuckled and said "No problem kid."

He turned to walk away but I asked him "Hunter what class are you going to?" He stopped dead in tracks and turned to look at me, he said "Orchestra, why?" I smiled widely and said "Same here!" He chuckled at my reaction and we walked to class together.

Hunter entered class first he grinned as everybody looked at him their faces lit up with delight. The teacher looked at Hunter with disgust and glared at him, Hunter only smirked and said "Hey did ya miss me?"

was a short fat teacher, he was about in his late 30's. He had glasses and had black hair that stuck up like he just had sex. He was wearing a red shirt with a black tie, black trousers, black boots, black suspenders, and black belt. He had an deep voice with a very heavy southern accent.

began to speak "Well Well Well if it isn't Hunter Braxton? The boy that was the mascot that pulled the captain of the football team's pants during the pep rally last year?" Hunter smirked and said "Hey it was pretty funny~"

snorted and said "If you know what's good for ya you best be a good little school boy and not cause any trouble in this classroom ya hear?" Hunter nodded and said "Yes sir I'll be a good boy~" He smirked as he sat in the back next to an handsome boy with black hair and red contacts. I sat next to Hunter smiling as he talked to the handsome boy.

Hunter looked at me and said "Oh Sebastian this is Olly Blackwood, Olly this is Sebastian Michaelis." I smiled and said "Nice to meet you Sebastian." Sebastian smirked and said "Likewise Olly." Hunter smirked and said "Ah shit I gotta take a piss. Hey can I go to the bathroom?"

nodded and begun to drink his coffee and read his newspaper. Hunter got up and grabbed the bathroom pass and left to go to the bathroom. Sebastian blushed slightly as Hunter walked away, I smirked and said "Oh~ You like him~" Sebastian's face turned bright red and his eyes widen.

Sebastian asked me "H-How did you know?" I smirked and said "It's pretty obvious. You blushed when you talked to him~" Sebastian sighed and said "Yes I do like Hunter but I don't want to ruin our friendship." I nodded and said "It's alright Sebby it will turn out alright, good things come to those who wait." Sebastian nodded and asked "Olly what instrument do you play? I play violin."

I smiled and said "I play acoustic gutiar, I've been playing it since I was 8." Sebastian smiled and said "That's good." A few minutes passed and Hunter came back, he put the pass back on the table and sat in the back with us.

As class begun I begun to think about Alois, he was utter perfection. I begun to doze off next thing I know I'm asleeping dreaming about kissing and making out with Alois. Oh how I never wanted this dream to end.


	3. First Day Pt 3

**WolfKnox: Ok so this chapter takes place's after school, Hunter and Sebby stay after school and stuff happens! This chapter takes place through Hunter's eyes, let's see what that rebellious bad boy is up too!**

**Kuroshitsuji High: First Pt 3. **

I was waiting outside the bathroom for Sebastian then my ex girlfriend walked up to me, she was such a fucking slut! Her name was Roxy, she slept with the captain of the football team and the captain of the wrestling team. Sebastian was the one who told me, he has always been there for me... plus he was really cute.

What am I thinking!? I'm not gay... Maybe I am... Sebastian was charming, cute, and best of all he always made me smile. I had a light blush on my face just thinking about Sebastian, he was perfect.

Roxy started to speak did I mention she had an annoying as hell New Jersey accent. She said "Hiya Hunter baby~ ya miss me?" I growled at her then I said "Not at all you cheating little bitch!" She smirked and she saw Sebastian inside the bathroom, she fucking through herself at me and kissed me and she shoved her tongue into my mouth.

Sebastian walked out of the bathroom and saw Lola and I, he had a heartbroken look on his face. He ran off in the other direction, I shoved Lola off me and shouted "SEBASTIAN WAIT!" I took off running after him, I heard a faint sound of crying and followed it.

It led me to the janitor's closet, I slowly opened the door and found Sebastian curled up in the corner crying. He looked up at me with his tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. He asked me "W-why? Hunter why would you kiss her?" I said "She flung herself at me, I would never kiss that disgusting tramp after what she did to me."

He nodded and asked "You p-promise?" I nodded my head and said "Sebastian... I need to tell you something..." Sebastian looked up at me and said "W-What?" I quickly walked over to Sebastian's spot in the corner and sat next to him, I kissed him.

Sebastian's face lit up like a forest fire, he was so red. I cupped his face with my hands and my eyes slowly shut, Sebastian slowly calmed down and started kissing back. His hands were in my hair and we sadly we both had to pull away due to the need for air. I smiled and said "I really like you Sebastian, I always have you were always there for me."

Sebastian blushed red and said "Hunter I-I feel the same way." I smirked and I happily pressed my lips to Sebastian's and I licked his lips asking for entrance. He didn't open them, I guess I gotta work for it~ I bit his lip playfully and he moaned I quickly snuck my tongue into his mouth.

Sebastian moaned and his hands were tangled in my hair, lightly pulling on it. I moaned enjoying Sebastian pulled on my hair, soon Sebastian was only left in his jeans and socks. I smirked and said "No fair~ You should help me with clothing Love~" Sebastian smirked and removed my scarf tossing it behind him then he removed my jacket and T-shirt.

Now we were even, I laid Sebastian on the floor. He shivered and the coldness of the floor but was moaning in delight as I sucked on his left nibble while I toyed with the right one. He placed his hand on my head and played with my hair. He was so submissive and looked so fucking irresistible, I grinned as I removed Sebastian's pants, boots,and socks.

Now Sebastian was left in his silk black boxers, I grinned and licked the rim of the boxers. Sebby watched with anticipation, I gripped the hem of the boxers with my teeth and slowly pulled them down.

Sebby was now nude and I eagerly took off my batman belt and skinny jeans. I kicked off my shoes then I removed my skull boxers, I eagerly peeled off my socks. I then looked at Sebby and said "Ready Love?" He nodded with a huge blush on his face and said "Oh how I dreamed of this...Fuck me Hunter Braxton!"

I eagerly thrusted myself inside him and we both moaned loudly, Oh god it felt great! Sebastian's mouth was on my neck, he was sucked and biting at my neck. I was pounding into Sebastian, he was so tight and it felt so damn good! I grinned and began to pump Sebastian's erection, he moaned louder and his eyes squeezed shut.

Sebastian moaned my name loudly and dug his nails into my shoulder as he came on my hand, our chests, and lower stomachs. I moaned Sebastian's name so loud my throat went raw from the power of my shout as I came inside of him. I panted laying my head on his shoulder, calming me down.

I reached down and tipped my pointer finger into Sebastian's cum, I took the finger into my mouth and sucked off his white cream. I moaned at the taste, it tasted so sweet like chocolate. Sebastian saw this and blushed he started to smirk getting an idea.

Sebastian grinned and said "Oh Hunter not fair you got to taste me so I should get to taste you~" Before I could say a word, Sebastian flipped us over so he was on top of me and I was under him. He was nibbling on my neck and running his hands over my somewhat muscular body, oh god his hands felt so good.

Sebastian began to kiss my collarbone then he trailed his kisses downward, he stopped when he got to my half hard erection. He took the whole thing into his mouth, causing me to moan loudly and grip his hair tightly. Sebastian began to lick and suck on my erection, I squirmed from the pleasure my Sebby was giving me.

After a few moments I moaned out Sebastian's name as I released into his wanting mouth. He smirked as he happily swallowed it and moaned in approval at the taste, he kissed my cheek and said "You taste great Hunter, almost like cherry."

I smirked and said "So we're a couple, Sebby?" Sebastian chuckled and nodded saying "Yes my dear sweet Hunter. I am yours and you are mine." I grinned and said "Your house or my house?" Sebastian thought for a moment before saying "Your house." I smirked and got dressed but left off my shirt. Sebastian drooled at the sight of my six pack.

I work out 2 hours everyday so I stay fit, Sebastian put his clothes and we opened the door. Together we walked out as soon as we were outside the school, I picked up Sebastian bridal style and carried him to my house. He pressed his face into my neck and nuzzled it casuing me to laugh. He was such an awesome guy, now I he gets sleep over and I can cuddle his cute little ass all night~


	4. Second Day Pt 1

**WolfKonx: Sorry I have been posting guys been busy but I'll be trying to post a few times a week. So in this chapter it will introduce a few new oc's of mine and it will be longer. Ok so this chapter is viewed through Caleb's eyes, hope you enjoy and please do review.**

**Kuroshitsuji High: Second Day Pt. 1**

Theater class went by fairly quickly I just found myself staring at Aleister the whole class period, he was one of the most handsome men in this school. Oh how I wished he would stare at me and not that new kid Olly, I was jealous of that annoying little freshman.

He was very loud much like Alois, I can't stand them at all. I was talking to my senior friend Zane Caldwell, he was a very fun lad to hang out with. He had black hair that was just like mine, he orange contacts which made his eyes orange, he wore a small black top hat with a red strip around it, he wore a red turtle neck, a black jack over it unzipped, black jeans with a red belt, black shoes, and white gloves.

He had a major crush on the teacher , he'd blush or giggle when Mr.F talked to him. He knew of my crush on Aleister he has tried several times to get me to tell him that I like him but I am to shy to tell him.

I was also friends with Zane's twin brother Booker, he was just like his twin brother Zane. Booker had black hair and the same style like Zane, he had dark red contacts which made his eyes dark red, he wore a small top hat but the strip around it was dark red, he wore a dark red turtle neck, a black jacket over it unzipped as well, black jeans with a dark red belt, black shoes with dark red laces, no gloves, and we wore a black and dark red striped scarf.

After first period ended I went to my second class which was cooking, one of the triplets was in my cooking class. I think he was Timber, the triplets were Alois's lackies. They weren't as bad as Alois so I got along with them.

Timber was a very good cook, quite skilled I hope he opens a restaurant one day I'd eat there. Our teacher was , he liked to be called . He was quite the funny teacher, I have no idea how he got his degree to teach cooking. The man was the worst chef I've ever seen, he blows up the food.

It's rather amusing to watch actually I just snicker at him, there was a shy kid in my class. His name was Jasper McCooper, he was one of the poor kids he's family wasn't rich. Jasper was a nervous kid he was Timber's cooking partner.

I smirked knowing Timber liked Jasper but the funny thing is both of Timber's brothers like Jasper as well. The brother games, I chuckle darkly to myself. Timber would always help Jasper with with cooking it was rather adorable, Jasper was so clueless he didn't know that the triplets were crushing on him.

Jasper had hair white as snow, bright blue eyes, a white and black hoodie, black and white glasses, black pants with white chains and patches on it, and black shoes with white laces. He was always nervous around large groups of people. I didn't need a cooking partner nor did I want one, I worked better when I was alone.

Class ended quickly I went to my next class which was english, oh how I loved english class. I was a huge book nerd, I always had a book in my hands. My favorite book was 50 shades of grey, it was my guilty pleasure. Oh how I loved that book, it was such a turn on for me.

I was secretly a dirty person, I don't let people get to close to me nor try to get to know me. I had trust issues, I always thought you can trust nobody but yourself. I was rather cold towards everybody, I was often called Praxy.

I hated being called Praxy it always made my eye twitch, I would just glare at everybody and they yelp in fear. I have death glares, everybody was afraid of me. It made smirk I had very few friends, my best friend was Ciel Phamtomhive. Ciel was a child prodigy, he was a fucking math genius!  
He knew almost everything about math, he was so smart he got to skip 7th and 8th grade. He was a freshman and had a very annoying cousin Lizze, I couldn't stand Lizze she was an annoying stupid bitch. Ciel was also very good at english and history. Lizze had a crush on Ciel and would constantly annoy him whenever she could.

Ciel wore an eye-patch over his eye, kids used to call him a pirate. Ciel was quite the serious fellow, we often play chess together. Ciel lived with his adopted dad Baldroy and his adopted mom Mey-Rin, Ciel had an adopted brother Finnian. Finnian was a junior, he was quite the happy fellow.

Finnian was best friends with the kid who plays the school's mascot, I think the kid's name was Pluto. He didn't really talk he just kinda acted like a dog, I think I saw him run on all fours once. He was very happy and didn't really like cats, he would always hug Sebastian and Sebastian would scowl at him.

I arrrived at english class and sat next to ciel, our teacher was , he had blonde hair and green eyes. He was very muscluar and had a goatee, he always wore sunglasses. He was the coolest teacher ever, he never gave us homework.

My friend William T. Spears was sitting next to Booker, William was totally oblivious that Booker liked him. Will was a very serious guy he loved doing parperwork and he hung out with that annoying redhead Grell Sutcliff, I couldn't stand him. Grell was to fucking loud and overdramatic for my taste.

William also hung out with Ronald the school's player, Ronald was a funny fellow. He had a new girl every two weeks, girls loved him because he was "sexy." I'm pretty sure Ronnie's banged every girl in school well except for Lizze cause she's a stupid bitch.

English class went by rather quick, Ciel and I just chatted the whole class he told me about Lizze following him home everyday. Lizze was such a creepy bitch I hope she gets hit by a bus, I was rather violent I took karate for seven years so I knew how to fight well. I was a black belt and I just loved to get into fights, I got into a fight with the football captain Trenton Von Snow.

Trenton was a beefy fella, he was a senior. He had a short brown hair that looked like that poser Justin Bieber. Trenton had light blue eyes and was russian, so he had an russian accent. Trenton was such a jerk, he'd pick on the freshman constantly.

Trenton was a typical jock, great at sports terrible at school work. He was quite dumb, the only reason he passed 11th geometry was he banged the teacher . He lived with his father, his father owned a gym called Get Fit Today! His dad was rich and had the best training for Trenton, Trenton had a younger brother who was a freshman.

Trenton's little brother was a emo geek, Trent's little brother's name was Keagan. Keagan wore all black and chains on his pants, he had really pale skin, jet black hair, red eyes, black goggles over his eyes, a white and black striped bandana, a black button up shirt, he wore a open black trench coat, black pants with chains all over it and patches, black shoes with white laces.

He didn't talk much and he was a good fighter knocked the captain of the wrestling team out with one punch. He wasn't much of a fighter and he was insanely cold. He was always punching a punching bag or studying, he was was quite muscular. He always sat in the back of the class and listened to music through his headphones.

But one thing about him was he was pencil thin, he never ate lunch and I never saw that kid eat not even once. English class went by fast now it was time for lunch, the sophmores ate lunch with the freshman and the juniors ate lunch with the seniors. I sat at my lunch table Ciel joined me as did Aleister and the annoying kids Olly and Alois. Aleister immediately started flirting with Olly.

I was quite jealous but I then that kid quiet kid Callum was tripped by the captain of the football team while he was carrying his lunch. His face was covered in pasta sauce and corn, the whole cafeteria started to laugh and point at him. Grell Sutcliff helped Callum up and glared at Trenton.

Grell walked Callum to his table and said to Callum "Here Callum sit here with Ronald and I." Callum noddded and sliently sat down, Grell took a napkin and wipped Callum's face clean. Callum was blushing bright as a strawberry, I supposed he had a crush on Sutcliff.

Ronald smiled and said "I'm sorry uh Callum that Trenty tripped ya, the guy is a huge asshole." Callum nodded and said "I can see that..." Grell smiled and hugged Callum he said "Oh Callum you'll be ok! I'll watch out for you!" Callum blushed and kissed Grell on the cheek causing Grell to squeal and hug Callum tighter.

I smiled to myself and Olly got up to get a snack from the vending machine, Alois and Aleister glared at each other. Alois said "Aleister stop flirting Olly!" Aleister said "I don't think so Trancy the little robin likes me more!" Alois growled and said "ALEISTER YOU IDIOT! CALEB'S HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE HE WAS A FUCKING FRESHMAN!"

Aleister looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth hung open, I quickly got up and ran away leaving my sketch book on accident. I ran into thr boy's bathroom, I curled up against the wall and cried my eyes out. Aleister was in shock he didn't move at all until Ciel nudged him and said "Check is his sketch book."

Aleister opened the book he was on a page where it was a sketch of me and him kissing under the stars. Aleister said "Oh dear I had no idea..." He then got up and went to go find me with my sketch book in his hands, he followed the faint sound of crying. He quietly opened the door and said "C-Caleb?"

I looked up with tear stained cheeks and tears pouring out of my eyes, he quickly walked over to me and sat next to me. He said "Caleb I'm so sorry I didn't notice how you had a crush on me, I liked you to but I never thought I would have a chance with you." I looked at him and said "Aleister do I have a chance with you?"

Aleister cupped my cheeks and pressed our foreheads together and said "Of course you do my little robin." He slowly pressed our lips together, it was the softest sweetest kiss anybody has ever gave me. I happily kissed back no longer feeling sad but happy that Olly came along.


	5. Second Day Pt 2

**WolfKnox: Well everybody this chapter is viewed through Zane's eyes! This is quite an interesting chapter, hope you enjoy! Review and favorite please. Oh and more lemons will be rewritten! Sorry if it's short guys.**

**Kuroshitsuji High: Second Day Pt. 2**

I got after school dentention with for sleeping during class, I couldn't help I was at a wild party last night. I woke up in a bathtub with my shirt off and my hair all messed up. I had to sneak back into my house at 7 in the morning, school started at 8:15 and ended at 3:00 after school lasted until 4:05.

was sitting quietly at his desk while reading a book, I was sitting in my chair while watching him. He was such a handsome teacher, I would love to for him to ravage my body. I walked over to and asked " are you married?"

looked up at me and said "No Zane I've been divorced for 2 years, and I am homosexual." I grinned with delight and sat on his desk and said "So your into guys and single?" ' face remained unemotional and said "Yes now please get off my desk."

I smirked and got off his desk and slid onto his lap and said " I've been a bad boy, I need to be punished~" face turned bright red, I kissed him on the lips. Soon after he started kissing back and the next thing I know is that we were pawing at each others, desperately trying to get them off.

I moaned loudly as found my sweet spot on my neck, oh it was such a pleasurable feeling! began to speak "It's Claude." I looked at him with a puzzled face, he smirked and said "My name is Claude, I wanted you to know so that'd be the name you'd be screaming out."

I blushed furiously and smirked as the clothes covering our bodies were scattered around the room, I was slowly sliding myself down onto his thick long length. By god that thing was huge! I thought it was going to tear me apart but Claude's comforting words were helping me.

I looked Claude in the eyes and nodded my head, he understood and slowly placed his ice cold hands on my sides. Oh my they were cold, they felt so good on my heated body! He then lifted me up with ease and slid me back down on his length, I felt weird at first but than I found myself loving it!  
I moaned out his name and that must have awaken the beast within him, he quickly slid me off his length. He then bent me over his desk and re-entered me. I moaned out Claude's name and looked over my shoulder at him, I said "Oh Claude, I've been a bad little school boy~ Teach me how to behave~"

He smirked and rubbed my ass cheeks, lightly squeezing them. I moaned at the strange feeling, He leaned down and licked behinf my ear. I shuddered at the feeling and I felt his hot breath against my ear. Oh it sent shivers down my spine! He was such a sexy teacher~

He began to thurst in and out of me, oh it felt soooooooooo good! I found myself pushing back wanting more! I moved my hand down to my length and began to pump my self. Ohhhhhhhhhhh this was such a wonderful feeling! It was sexual heaven instead of my body!

His thursts became uncontrolled and more wild, I'm guessing he was close. He moaned loudly as he filled me up with his sticky white seed, I bite into my free hand as I came all over my hand. Claude took my "dirty" hand and licked and sucked it clean. Oh it was such a fantastic sight, the way he licked my fingers felt amazing!  
He smirked and said "A divine taste." I blushed scarlet red as he slowly started to put his clothes on, I soon did the same. Claude smacked my ass as I was putting on my skull crossbone boxers. I yelped but than gave him a playful wink.

He leaned down to give me a kiss after that I quickly left, I sprinted home. I arrived at my house in 10 minutes, I smiled as I walked inside. My cat Nero greeted me by rubbing up against my legs, I got on my knees and started petting him.

He purred happily, I had Nero since I was a freshman. I adopted him from the shelter, he used to hate me but after about a month of pampering he warmed up to me and my brother Booker.

Nero had jet black fur with a red collar, Nero was quite the troublemaker. My brother Booker owned a dog, it is a white german shepherd that wears a black collar. It's name is Kayden, Kayden was an awesome frisbee catcher.

Kayden and Nero were good friends they usually get into trouble together alot, they once got onto the dinning room table and ate the pizza off the table. They were both affectionate and loving creatures, I smiled as I walked up the stairs followed by Nero.

I lazily laid in my plush king sized bed, Nero was curled up on my firm chest. I softly petted him as I drifted off to sleeping dreaming about my sexy teacher Claude Faustus.


	6. Kuroshitsuji High: Christmas Special Pt1

**WolfKnox: Hello readers! This is a christmas special, it takes place at the PhantomhiveManor. There is quite a lot of hookups so it is full lemony goodness! Oh and each couple has a chapter starting with Grell and Callum! Don't forgot to review please, 2 reviews for the next chapter! Oh and before I forget this chapter is seen through Callum's eyes now onto the story! Oh and this is actually apart of Kuroshitsuji High. **

**Kuroshitsuji High: Christmas Special Pt. 1 (Grell X Callum)**

"C'mon Callum!" Grell screamed at me while he was waiting downstairs for me, I was in the middle of a match of Battlefield 4. Grell finally came up to my room and bust down the door, he was wearing a wonderful red dress, red six inch heels, a red rose in his hair, and some lovely red lipstick.

While I was wearing a black tuxedo and I had my hair neat and kept, unlike how it usually is. My father helped me with my hair, he was always there for me. Grell grabbed me by my red tie and began pulling me down stairs into a red limo, oh I forgot to mention Grell's family is rich and Grell gets everything he wants.

Inside the limo was William who was quietly looking out the window and Ronald who was snogging a blonde bimbo by the name of Heather, she wasn't very uh smart. She is failing all of her classes even gym, gym's not even hard!

Grell pecked my cheek and said "Oh my Callum darling you look so dashing in your suit! So handsome!" My face turned bright red, I turned to look away but Grell caught my chin with his feminine hands. He looked into my eyes with his strange yellowish green ones he whispered "Don't turn away Callum, your so cute and handsome."

We arrived at the party, we all exited the car and the limo driver drove away. I knocked on the door and Sebastian opened it, Hunter was pressed against his back nibbling on Sebby's ear. Grell smiled and said "Oh Bassy! I didn't know you and Hunter were a thing!"

Hunter grinned and said "Yup Bassy's mine." Sebastian face was now turning bright red as Hunter dragged him away. I saw that kid with the eyepatch Ciel talking to a boy with grey hair and a face mask covering his nose and mouth, he was wearing dark grey suit. The boy was cute with his dark grey eyes and his little grey gloves.

I asked William who was the boy and he said "Oh that's Kaito Tokiwa, he's a sophmore. He's one of the sword fighters I have ever seen, he's also a straight A student. Nobody has heard him talk before or take off his face mask."

Grell squealed as the DJ played a slow song i think it was _Wanted by Hunter Hayes, _Grell walked over to me and said "May I have this dance Callum BlackFoot?" I giggled and nodded my head, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went to my slender waist. We slowly danced to the song, enjoying each other's company.

I was shorter than him so I looked up into his wonderful eyes and he looked into mine, he slowly leaned down until our lips met into a passionate kiss. I felt fireworks when we kissed, my eyes slowly shut. Grell pulled me closer until I could hear the loud pounding of his heart.

Grell slipped his tongue in my mouth and interwined our tongues, my god he was an amazing kisser. After what seemed like forever he finally pulled away, both of us panting happily. He started to bite and nibble on my neck, I was quietly moaning at the pleasurable feeling.

Grell was pulling me into an empty bedroom, I was blushing brighter than a virgin in a whorehouse. Grell quickly found a bedroom and shoved me inside, I fell onto a plush king sized bed. Grell smirked and quickly closed the door, locking it and slowly turning to face me.

Grell smirked and began to undress, he had such a feminine body. I began to drool slightly at the sight he saw that and smirked, he said "You like you want you see BlackFoot?" I shyly nodded my head, my pants became uncomfortably tight.

I whined and undid my belt before I could do anything else Grell was ontop of me, pinning me to the bed. He licked my neck and began undoing my jacket and button up black shirt, once my shirt was gone Grell latched his mouth onto my right nipple.

While he sucked and lightly bit the right one he teased the left one, I had my eyes squeezed shut and my mouth hanging open. He then started kissing my chest trailing his kisses down to the waist line of my pants, he eagerly started to unzip my dress pants.

Once he unzipped then he quickly pulled them off to show my assassin's creed boxers, what can I say? Oh right keep calm and kill templars! Grell giggled and asked "Gamer much?" I sheepishly nodded my head and waited for him to continue, Grell quickly removed my boxers.

Now we were both nude, he stuck 3 fingers in my mouth and told me "Now Callum get these nice and wet for me~" I happily happily licked and sucked on his fingers for him, once he deemed them wet enough he pulled them out of my mouth.

He slid one finger inside of my entrance, it felt weird and slightly uncomfortable but I could deal with it. He then slid another one inside of me causing me to tense up and let out a whine of discomfort. He then slowly to pump in and out of me, once he deemed me ready he then slid the third and final figure inside me.

I winced and let out a high pitched whine he looked me in the eyes, his eyes were full of concern wondering if he had hurt me. He asked "C-Callum d-did I h-hurt you?" I shook my head and pressed down on his fingers wanting more, once he deemed me prepared enough he removed his fingers but replaced it with his member.

He slowly pushed himself inside of me, I bit down on my lip till it drew blood. Once Grell was completely inside of me, he licked up the blood. I could tell Grell had a thing for blood, he was so damn sexy.

He slowly started to pump himself in and out of me, I moaned out "Faster ah please Grell!" Grell happily obliged and started to pound into me, his mouth was latched onto my neck happily biting down on it.

I moaned loudly, I knew I couldn't last much longer so I reached down and started to pump my own member. Grell saw this and batted my hand away, he then started to lightly squeeze and pump my member.

Grell moaned my name loudly as he dug his face into the crook of my neck as he came inside of me, I came all over his hand. He smirked and licked my hand clean, purring at the taste. Oh he was drop dead sexy, I could myself quickly growing quite exhausted.

Grell saw this and held me tighter softly petting my ear, whispering into my ear "Hey it's ok if you just sleep Callum, I promise I'll be here when you wake up. I won't leave such a handsome gentleman all by himself." He kissed my cheek and I drifted off into a blissful sleep, how this all happened was actually funny.

Grell had asked me to Ciel's christmas party by getting on one knee and giving a red rose and saying "Callum BlackFoot you handsome little kitten would you go to the party with me?"

Of course I said yes I had liked Grell since first day of school, he was just so sexy! Oh what a wonderful dance thanks Phantomhive, I wonder what Sebastian and Hunter are up to. Well knowing those two probably making out under some mistletoe or something that, Hunter just couldn't keep his hands to himself.


End file.
